


A Poutful Glare

by KaylaShay, kaylashay81 (KaylaShay)



Category: NCIS, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/kaylashay81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a pout, it's a glare. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Poutful Glare

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating** : FR13  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not USA, MGM or whoever else owns the shows, so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Genre** : Gen  
>  **Fandoms** : NCIS; SGA  
>  **Word Count** : 250  
>  **Written For** : sasha1600's [January 2013](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/171055.html?thread=2531375#t2531375) Prompt

"You don't have clearance, Sir."

Gibbs wanted nothing more than to slap the back of the hairstyle regulation breaking Lt. Colonel's head. It was the third time he had repeated that line in under five minutes.

"Then what do I have clearance for?" he barked.

"To know that my Marine was not involved in the death of his wife considering the remote and highly classified base he is posted at. And that the Air Force will be taking over the investigation because we have reason to believe that we _do_ know who killed her in an attempt to coerce my Marine."

"And who would that be?" Gibbs ground out.

"Classified."

They were at a stale mate. Then Ducky appeared.

"Jethro, I've been expecting you downstairs. I have found something irregular on the-"

"Don't say anymore, Doctor," the Lt. Colonel cut in. "Wait, are you Dr. Mallard?"

"Why yes," Ducky said with a sideways glance at Gibbs. "And you are?"

"Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, U.S. Air Force, CO of the husband, and, according the paperwork the president gave me, I can read you in on this."

"Really?" Ducky sounded intrigued and Gibbs' glare increased.

"So, if you'll follow me, we'll talk about that irregularity and then maybe you can convince death stare man to cut me some slack. I'm actually following orders for a change."

"Why this reminds me of..."

Gibbs continued to glare as Sheppard led Ducky away. He repeated to himself in his head that he would not pout.


End file.
